Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Camp
by Petra Pinheiro
Summary: This was just an idea I had. What if known by Percy and Harry? :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy woke up early. It was just another normal day at Camp half-blood. Well you can not say normal, counting the days involved fights, gods, monsters, nymphs and satyrs.

Percy smiled and stood up. Dressed in black pants, shoes and your shirt at camp. When leaving the Chalet had to cover his eyes with one hand as the sun dazzled his vision.

Percy walked to the dining room greeting the campers. Many gave him good morning, others just waved, but there were some who did not see.

He entered the cafeteria and then looked at the table of took breakfast in the morning quietly. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back and sat on his desk.

While eating Percy thought about everything that had age 12 he discovered it was a half-blood, and now, at 16 he had saved all the evil Kronos. He looked back at the table of Athena, but saw that Annabeth was gone. He sighed. It was time that he and Annabeth did not talk really. They've been very busy in recent weeks and he wanted to spend more time with her.

He then got up and left. The day was sunny and beautiful and he would not spend that day in the cafeteria. Percy walked to the Arena to practice bow and arrow.

It was about noon when Percy went to your Chalet. He took a shower and changed. Then he sent a message to Tyson Iris and told his brother as they were all in camp. Of course, Tyson asked about Annabeth, Annabeth since he thinks the best thing in the world. After saying goodbye, Percy went out of his Chalet and the first thing he saw was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" He shouted. She turned and smiled. He approached her and hugged her. "Do not say good morning," he said.

She laughed. "Well, good morning," she said and hugged him stronger.

"Good morning" he said and then I kissed her forehead.

"Then let's go out tonight?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment and frowned, which usually did when she was thinking.

"I do not know," she said. "I think I have things to do," she could not finish the sentence.

"Aaah, c'mon Annabeth" Percy interrupted. "Long time no go out."

She sighed. "Okay, I think we can," she was interrupted by a loud noise.

She and Percy looked at the entrance of the camp and saw a group of campers around something.

Percy ran to the campers trying to see what he had done so much noise. As he approached he saw a body on the floor.

He crouched beside the body and can see his face. It was a boy of about 17 years. He had black hair and round glasses black rebels.

In the middle of her forehead was a lightning-shaped scar.

Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up and felt a severe headache. He sat up and looked around. He was in a ward, but it was not the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The place was full of kids with the same shirts. All were oranges and said "Camp Half-Blood." Many of the campers looked curiously at Harry and Harry knew why. His scar.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice. Harry turned and saw a girl with blond hair and gray eyes. She was about 16 years and wore the same shirt the rest of the campers.

"I-I thought so," he said placing his hand on the head. He must have suffered an ugly blow.

"What's your name?" Asked the girl.

"Harry. Harry Potter, "he said. "And yours?"

"I'm Annabeth" she said. "Annabeth Chase."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in camp half-blood."

"Where?"

"A camp made for the children of God. I for one am the daughter of Athena, "Annabeth said.

She looked at Harry's face and was expecting a face that said "you just might be crazy," but she saw ... well it seemed that he believed it. As if he had seen something even more surprising.

Harry soon realized the face of confusion Annabeth.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing ... is that you seem to have seen things more surprising than the Gods."

He laughed. "Well ... let's say that is a big story."

"Well, we have time. You could start by saying where you got that scar extraordinary "Annabeth said.

"Well ..." he said. "I am a witch."

Annabeth looked at him as if he were born a third eye at the very tip of his nose. "You're what?"

"A witch" he explained. "You know? With spells, potions and broomsticks. "

"You must be joking" said Annabeth smiled now.

Harry smiled and reached into the pocket of his robes. Took out his wand.

"Look," he said. He took a flower pot that stood beside his bed and tacou with everything on the floor. "Hey," Annabeth said."What are you doing?"

"Relax" said Harry. He pointed his wand at the broken vase and said, "Repair". Suddenly the jar was full. It was as if nobody had touched him.

"My God!" Annabeth said. "This is INCREDIBLE! I need to show it to Percy "She got up and walked away.

"Hey! Wait, "cried Harry. "Who is Percy?"

"Percy Jackson" Annabeth yelled back. "My boyfriend!"

She then disappeared from view. Leaving Harry very confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy walked slowly through the camp. Hours the boy was scarred ray had fallen in the camp and he was very intriguing. A lightning-shaped scar? There was something strange and unusual? Percy turned around just in time to see a blond-haired girl running toward him. Annabeth.

"Percy! Percy! "She cried. "He woke up! He woke up! "

His eyes widened. "He woke up?"

"Duh, that's what I just said" she said. "His name is Harry Potter and he's a wizard!" Percy's jaw dropped.

"It's a what?"

"A warlock, Percy!" She said. "Come, I'll show you" she grabbed his hand and dragged.

Arriving on the ward soon saw Harry Percy looking around with curiosity.

"This is nothing like Hogwarts," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Said Percy.

Harry looked at Percy smiled and then kind of shy.

"I said here is quite different from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Annabeth said.

"My school" Harry said smiling.

"There is a school for wizards?" Annabeth said excitedly. Percy felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes. It is there where are my friends, "said Harry. Then he explained everything. The death of his parents, his uncles, his friends, the war, the Order, their relatives, the deaths he witnessed, his scar and ultimately silly bet he made with Ron, who ended up doing it with his broom and lose fall into the camp.

"My God!" Annabeth said fascinated. "This is incredible!"

"Amazing," said Percy, in a tone that showed a little jealous of the attention he was giving the sorcerer Annabeth (N / A: relax, I'm not going to Annabeth and Harry alone together. Do not go thinking nonsense.).

"Is not there some way you tell your friends you're here?" Annabeth said.

"I think it has," said Harry. "There's owl here?"

"It's so, why?" Annabeth said.

"Can I send a letter to Ron and Hermione saying I'm fine. Giving the location of the place and everything else. "

"Ok" Annabeth smiled. "Follow me" she got up and went to the Chalet Athena was followed by Harry.

Percy looked at the two of them away and sighed.

And I thought I had a hard life. He thought. Got up and followed them.

Arriving soon saw Harry a letter tying the owl's leg. He whispered something to the bird and then the owl flew away.

"Where is she going?" Said Percy.

"Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile.

Suddenly Annabeth squealed. (N / A: squeals like them is when we remember something that makes a lot of time trying to remember who we are).

"Percy! We need to tell Mr. D on Harry! "She said.

"Tell who?" Said Harry.

"Dionisio. The god of wine. He's in charge here in the camp, "said Percy. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled Annabeth to the big house, right behind Harry.

When they arrived Mr D was playing cards with Chiron.

"What do you Peter?" Dionisio mocked.

"We have a visit Mr. D" Annabeth said.

"And who would?" Said Dionisio.

"This is Harry," said Harry Percy pushing closer to Mr. D "He's a wizard."

At first Harry thought that Mr. D would laugh at your face, but Harry looked at him from head to toe and smiled.

"Look!" He said. "But so long that I do not see a witch!"

Everyone in the room he looked incredulous. "Have you ever met a wizard?" Said Harry.

"Of course," said Mr. D. "His name was Dam ... ... ... Dem Dumb"

"Dumbledore," asked Harry. He could not believe it. Dionysius knew Dumbledore?

"The yes! Dumbledore! "Said Mr. D. "But so long I do not speak with him. How is he? "Harry swallowed.

"Well ... ... that means he died," he said slowly. The smile of Dionysus fell.

"Oh ... well ... you can not bother to tell me how he died?"

Then Harry said. Hours passed as he finished the story of his life.

"Well, you say, Darry" Mr. D began.

"Harry is" Harry corrected.

"Whatever" said Dionisio. "From what I see, your life is as complicated as our Peter here."

"Is that you can not hit my name?" Percy sneered.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Well," said Chiron the first time. "I think your friends to come pick you up should you stayed Thurs Maybe you can stay in the Chalet 3 with Percy. "

"Of course," said Percy.

"You better go," Chiron said. "It's almost time for the fire and I have a surprise for you."

Percy looked at him confused. Chiron just smiled and left the boys.

The three went to the Chalet and enter Poseidon had the biggest surprise of all.

Grover was sitting on the bed of Percy and smile at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy smiled from ear to ear. He felt so miss Grover and now he was right in front.

"GROVER" Annabeth yelled running to hug him. Grover's face turned blue from lack of air.

"Ann .. Annabeth ... please ... "he tried to say.

"Calm down Annabeth" said Percy breaking the embrace of the two. He smiled at Grover.

"It's so good to see you kid goat."

"It's great to see you too my friend" Grover laughed. Grover looked at his friends and his eyes fell on Harry. "And you are ..."

"Harry," said Harry. "Harry Potter". He shook hands and Grover.

Grover Annabeth told the whole story of Harry.

"WOW! That's awesome, "said Grover.

Harry smiled.

"What are you doing here Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I was dying to miss you and Juniper. So I decided to just pass by here, "Grover smiled.

"Well, it's great to have you here again," said Percy.

"I think we better get personal" Annabeth said. "It's almost time for the fire and I bet that Camp's looking forward to our guest."

The four went to the fire where several campers had expected. Several campers looked at Harry curiously. Others whispered among themselves. And there were some who pointed to his scar and whispered with other campers.

"Hello everyone" Chiron said when all the campers were present."Well, by that I realized all you know about our guest." He smiled at Harry.

"His name is Harry Potter" Chiron continued. "And he has a history rather ... interesting. Harry, why do not you a little of his story for us? "

From beginning to end the campers watched. Several campers were crying when Harry told the death of his parents and his godfather. Other celebrated when he said the deaths of diners, but everyone listened fascinated.

"And well ... that's it. A few days ago I made a bet with my friend Ron, that who could fly farther in less time. I just got lost and fell here, "Harry finished.

"Well," began one girl Chalet Aphrodite. "I see I have two heroes in the camp" She stared at Harry with a dreamy look.

"Two?" Said Harry.

"Yes," said one boy's cottage Hermes. "Percy and you."

"Oh, really Percy," Annabeth said. "You did not tell his story to Harry."

Percy smiled and spoke. Harry looked at Percy impressed. And I thought I had a hard life. He thought.

When finished, Chiron was the first to speak. "Well, as we all know we can," but he was interrupted. Apparition of a sound was heard.

"Harry!" Said a voice. Harry looked around and his jaw dropped.

Hermione looked at him with anger and concern.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy looked at the girl with brown hair and saw that she did not look very happy.

"Hermione," Harry said with a huge smile. He rose from the place where it was and ran to her. She also ran, but did not seem to want to hug him.

"Harry Potter" She said starting to hit his shoulder. "You can not imagine my concern!" She yelled at him.

"When you did not come back ... I imagined the worst," he hugged her.

"I missed you too Hermione." She gave a smile and hugged him back.

"I was so worried about Harry ..."

He smiled and broke the embrace. "Come, I want to show you some people."

He pulled Hermione to the fire. "Guys this is Hermione. Hermione is this Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Mr. D and campers of Camp Half-Blood. " Hermione smiled and waved.

"You are the famous Hermione," Chiron said. "Harry said a lot about you."

Hermione shook hands and the centaur Chiron smiled. But the smartest witch of her age can tell that the man was hiding something.

"Well, I think we can get you?" Chiron said. "Reminder: in three days happened to chariot race. I hope the cottages are ready, "said Mr. D that he left.

"Well," started Clarisse "I do not know about you, but I would love for our new guests participate."

Annabeth and Hermione saw a certain gleam in the eyes of the daughter of Ares.

"They can not" Percy began. "They in-"

"The Jackson come on," said Clarisse. "We have all heard the story of the boy. He fought a dark wizard when he was one year old, won! He may well compete. "

"I think it has problems-" Harry began.

"So that settles it! The IRAM our guests as if they were part of the Chalet Poseidon! "That said, Clarisse and the rest of the boys left the Chalet Ares.

"Well, it seems you are in the race," said Grover. Hermione nodded and followed Harry Percy and Annabeth to the Chalet 3.

But Hermione was not happy with it. Clarisse was up to something. And she would find out what it was.

Three days went by really fast. Hermione tried to find out that Clarisse was up, but got nothing. The daughter of Ares acted normally, with nothing unusual.

Percy and Harry had become great friends. His adventures and friendships have many laughs on the nights that the two could not sleep.

Annabeth and Hermione, must also be fine. His passion for books has left two very close.

Hermione had already sent a letter to Ron, saying the two were fine. The redhead had responded with great happiness that the two would get so passed into the Apparition test would be the next day.

The cottages were ready for the race. The Chalet Athena and Poseidon would join together once again. Percy would run with a brother of Annabeth and his chariot was a small difference. A small seat beside that belonged to Harry.

The race began and the noise of chariots soon overspread the whole camp. The chariot was in front of Percy, but the chariot Clarrise was close behind.

"We must go faster," said the brother of Annabeth. "Clarisse is almost here." Percy accelerated the chariot and could see clearly lagging behind. He smiled

"How strange," said Harry.

"What is strange?" Said Percy.

"Clarisse seemed ready to give us, but she slowed down."

"This is the best-" Suddenly a rope was stretched out in front of them, making the chariot roll out of the way. Percy groaned and put his head in his hands.

"That's why she wanted so much that you participate," said the brother of Annabeth. "When she won her race at Percy gets popular, imagine when she beat our famous guest?".

"Good luck, Jackson!" Clara's voice laughed. The chariot of Ares passed them and was almost at the finish line.

Clarisse smiled more than ever. She was just crossing the line wounded when his smile faded.

Thousands of Harpies formed a cloud in the sky.

And they were going to camp.


End file.
